Ariel Greenfeld
' Greenfeld, Ariel ' First appears in Creation in Death; (March 1 – March 5, 2060 – Tuesday)Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 8, 269, 270 also appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' A pretty brunette.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 275 *'Hair:' Brown *'Relationships:' Erik Pastor (fiancé) *'Occupation:' Former baker at Your Affair Description *The Groom had been struck immediately by her looks, her grace, and her skill (he had been watching her for two months).Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 142 *She smells of vanilla and cinnamon.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 143 *She'd cut her hair into a short, sleek cap and punched red into it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 276 Personality *During and after her torture, she stayed sane, strong and smart.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 275 *She loved to bake.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 276 History *On the pretense of having her help with his granddaughter's wedding cake, The Groom invited her to visit his home; she knew him as 'Edward Gaines'.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 143, 144 *He served her tea in his home with tranq'd sugar cubes.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 145 *She worked for Roarke for eight months at Your Affair.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 156 *As Ariel was on her feet all day, Erik noticed that she took her good black shoes with her to work. Which meant she was going somewhere else after work.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 160 *Though she'd been a pitiful failure in basic self-defense classes, and had never been a violent person, she found the idea of causing The Groom harm dulled her pain. When Ariel asked him why he wanted to hurt her, he told her of his stepmother.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 290, 291 *He tortured her to Verdi's La Traviata.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 324 *In the process of rescuing her, Dallas told told Ariel that Erik was in love with her while Dallas restrained Lowell.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 335 **Ariel said she was going to bake Dallas the most incredible cake.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 336 **When Ariel saw Eve again in Salvation, tears popped out and she rushed across the room to clamp her arms around her.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 276 Dallas's Cake *Ariel baked a cake for Eve, spending weeks on the design, to create a scale model reproduction.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 277-280 **It was an enormous cake that was more like art. It was an edible New York spread out, with its streets, its buildings, its rivers and parks, the tunnels, the bridges. Rapid Cabs, maxibuses, jet-bikes, scooters, delivery vans, and other vehicles crammed those streets. People jammed sidewalks and glides. Shop windows held tiny, glittery displays, and glide-cart vendors served soy dogs and veggie hash.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 277, 278 **There was an illegals deal going down off Jane Street and a guy getting mugged in Central Park. An image of Eve stood on a slim tower, over the city. She wore her long, black coat, caught in mid-billow and boots that were scuffed at the toe. In one hand she held her badge—right down to her rank and badge number, and in the other her weapon.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 278 Roarke decided to keep the figure of Eve from the cake.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 282 Interesting Facts *According to Erik, "Some women by earrings or shoes. Ari, she buys ingredients and baking tools. There's a specialty shop in the meatpacking district called the Baker's Dozen? She'll have an orgasm just walking in there."Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 159 *In Salvation in Death, Erik and Ariel tell Dallas that they are engaged and plan to marry in the fall.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 276 *She's opening her own bakery boutique and said she's going to make Roarke a lot of money; Roarke believes he made an excellent investment.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 277, 278 *Ariel is designing and baking a cake for Charles and Louise.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 278 **Ariel made the 'goodies' for Louise's bridal shower.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 247 References Greenfeld, Ariel Greenfeld, Ariel Greenfeld, Ariel